Time Paradox- A MESSED UP TIME LINE!
by kikkie
Summary: Mr. X is back with one thing on her mind, REVENGE! And she got it thanks to the time machine! Now its up to the boss to stop Mr. X and save her Homies before time catches up to her. R18 for languages and sex scene's. pairing include FemBoss/Matt, Asha/Johnny and more! plz no bad comment! If you dont like then you can stop reading! Hope you enjoy the story plz R&R if you do!
1. Chapter 1

_**If you had the chance to change your past, would you take it or discard it?**_

"The fuck just happened?" the boss asks herself as she rises from the now wrecked lab that use to be the holding room for the time machine. The boss was lying on the ground with a cut on her head, next to her was a knocked out Kinzie and a floating CID in the corner of the room. The boss looks around the room and does not see any of the other saints around. She gets up to her knees then start shouting her comrade's names:

"SHAUNDI!?"

"PIERCE?!"

"JOHNNY!?"

"KING!?"

"MATT?!"

"ASHA!?"

"KEITH!?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" the boss shouted, her voice echo through the hall of the ship but the only answer she received was Kinzie moans of pain. "Where the fuck are they!?"

(An hour later)

"Kinzie what the hell was that!?" The boss asked the red head. Kinzie was on her laptop typing codes to figure out the problem.

"I don't know, everything was fine this morning! Everything was ready to go and such- Then what the fuck happen!?" The boss cuts her off. Kinzie continues to type. The sound of her finger tips hitting the buttons on her keyboard echo's through the now empty ship. It took a couple of minutes to realize the problem, Kinzie gasp at what she saw: "MR. X!?"

"MR. X!?, what the fuck is"- before the boss could finish her sentence Kinzie laptop screen goes pitch black then the two hears a laugh that sounds familiar.

"HELLO!" the voice from the screen says. The boss knew that voice, in fact it was her voice!

"Mr. X? Is that you?" The boss asked and just on cue Mr. X appeared on screen with a huge grin on her face. The boss stares at her as if she was looking into a mirror, a worse version of her. Mr. X looked exactly like the boss, unlike her virtual nightmare version of herself with a goatee and everything.

"What the fuck did you do to my crew!?" The boss shouts at the virtual woman.

"Oh nothing I just sent them to…well their own world." Mr. X says. The two women stare at the virtual woman in confusion. She smiles then explains:

"Did you know that the Zin can control time and space with their technology? Did you also know the virtual beings created in nightmares don't always go to the trash or recycle bin? Oh no we go right back to the mother system to become something different or more…to bad mommy did couldn't control me." Mr. X says as a smirk appears on her face. "And it's a real shame that the mother board that controls everything here, also controls your little time machine that you worked so hard on."

"I'm not going to ask you again…" the boss say with venom on the tip of her teeth. "What the fuck did you do to my friends?"

"I sent them to a different time paradox, go find them before time starts to change for you too." And with that Mr. X disconnected from the girls. The boss pulls out her gun and shots the screen. Kinzie jumps at this action.

(The lab)

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIES!? Kinzie shouts at the boss as if she had lost her mind.

"What else is there to do!? Stay here and let time catch up to us!?" The boss tells her.

"Boss you're going to go in a time paradox, an alternate reality different then your own!"

"So!?"

"So!? Boss it's too dangerous to go without knowing what you…" Kinzie stops talking when she notice something in the distance shed never thought she would see before in her life…it was earth! Or a light faze of it slowly coming back to where it appeared. Both the boss and Kinzie stare at the planet as if they have seen a ghost. CID on the other hand started to speak:

"Time is being rewritten, the planet was not blown up in the new timeline so it will reapper soon."

"What will happen to us when the planet is full form?" Kinzie asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Time will get to us and it will not be a nice one." Cid says. "Mr. X has change a lot….Steelport is not the same and the saints never existed in this timeline." The boss stares at CID as if he was lying but CID never lies.

"What happen to me…if the Saints did not exist?" The boss asked the drone.

"**You are dead."**

The words hit the boss like a gunshot to the heart. A world without the saints was a world she did not want to live in and apparently it was a world she did not exist in ether.

"Then there is no choice…" Kinzie quietly says. "We need to find the others, we need to fix the timeline and we need to save the boss." Kinzie tell the two saints. "Give me an hour to start the up the machine…I hate to say this but I know who exactly who to find first." Kinzie says as she takes a deep breathe.

"We need to get Matt Miller, he will know what to do!"

(An hour later)

The boss and Kinzie were standing in front of a now activated machine, the Machine was in the shape of a door, the inside of the door opens to the new steelport, it was unknown if anyone from the other side could see them. The boss took a couple of singles from Pierces secret box under the pool table. Kinzie and Cid start talking:

"I can't come with you." Kinzie says. "I need to stay here keep an eye on Mr. X in case she does even more damage to our time line." Kinzie says. "The timeline has been fucked up beyond repair but if we can get Matt here then maybe we can fix it." Kinzie says. The boss laughs at Kinzie words. "Why are you laughing!?" Kinzie asked.

"Because you finally realized you need Matt for once!" And with that said the boss jumps through the door way into the new timeline.

**Kikkie: Glad to be back in the saints writing game! I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Matt Miller story

Kikie: part 2!

"Oh my god…." The boss says as she sees the new SteelPort, it literally was worse than before (which is was shocking but true) the city was no longer a slum dump pf prostitutes and drugs but a city of pride and joy (**See how it is bad XD** _). As the boss walks to gain her baring's she bumps into a tall man wearing a black suite with a silver tux. The boss gives him a glare then continues to walk but the man did not respond the same way, he pulls out a silver pistol and tries to shot the boss. Sadly to say this prick was nothing to her, she grabs his wrist before he could pull his gun out full the twist his wrist, making it break in 7 different place (**don't know if you could actually do that though**). As the man falls to the ground screaming his head off, the Boss takes his gun and his wallet then leaves the poor man on the ground. Her next stop was the closes clothing shop but instead of the Saints shop she saw a shop called X3. As the boss enters she notice the clothing is just the same as the saints but in different colors, lucky for her the tie-dye was still an option for her. She had bought bad girl black boots, black shorts, a purple spaghetti top and a black jack to wear over it. Her cell phone then start to ring. Before she left the ship CID created a cell phone that she could use for all her need, the only problem she had was that she could only call to the ship and receive calls from the ship only, a one way street she guessed as she answered the phone.

"Yo!?" the boss says to the person on the other line.

"I have located Matt Miller." CID says. "He is now in STEELPORT HIGH."

"STEELPORT HIGH? What is that a smoke house?" The boss asked. She could hear Kinzie sigh in the back ground as the red head takes the phone from the drone then speaks:

"No he is literally in high school as we speak!" Kinzie says. " From what CID and I were able to find it appears in this time line that he is a sophomore attending STEELPORT HIGH after his parents had moved from Britain 2 years ago."

"Okay." The boss says before realizing. "Wait a minute…isn't Matt parents dead in our time line!? Or at least his mother!?"

"She is, but in this time line she did not get into her bad habits (well explain that later). It doesn't really explain much here but from what I see Matt's parents live here as computer programmers for the mayor in proving STAG technology for….oh dear god…." Kinzie voice trailed off. "Boss…in this timeline **Matt is Cyrus temple grandson**!" The boss nearly fainted after hearing those words come out of Kinzie mouth. Matt Miller was the grandson of Cyrus Temple. "When I get my hands on you Mr. X…" the boss thought as she pulls herself together.

"Kinzie, send me the directions to the school."

(STEELPORT HIGH)

After stealing a car and driving on the high way for 30 minutes the boss finally made it to the school and to her surprise the school looked like complete shit! It was worse than Eastside High School before Joe Louis Clark came to the school (A real school, see the movie Lean on me then you will see what I am talking about). This shocked the boss a little because if there was one thing that was both and well cleaned in the originally timeline it was the schools in the city. All the gangs respect the children in the area and would not go near the schools for any reason (Saints do have some pride!). Around the time the boss had made it to the school it was almost time for lunch for the kids. The boss easily made her way into the school with any hassle, considering all the security was in the cafeteria watching the kids. As she walks she see a bunch of kids smoking in the hall way. The group of kids were standing next to a sign that said gymnastics locker room, all the kids there were dressed up in tight clothes. The boss looks away from them but then looks back when she sees a familiar face amongst the group, it was Matt AND HE LOOKED DIFFERENT! Matt was wearing pitch black knee gym shorts with a white t-shirt. Unlike the other timeline this Matt looked a little more muscular and didn't seem to wear any Goth related things at all. The boss was about to approach him when a voice stopped her in her tracks, she ran to the corner of the hall and continued to spy on the kid. The voice she heard was Cyrus temple. She then sees the old man walking towards Matt and literally dragged him away from the kids then started to argue with the boy:

"WHY THE HELL ARENT YOU IN LUNCH WITH YOUR SISTER JESSICA!?" Cyrus yelled at the boy. Matt looks away from his grandfather in annoyance. "DON'T YOU LOOK AWAY FROM ME BOY!" Matt looks at the old man then says:

"That slut has enough friends! She does not need me for any-" Matt was cut off when his grandfather hand went across Matt face. The boy grabs his face in pain as he stares at his grandfather.

"You go to your sister right now! I will not be ignored on this! Do you understand me!?" Cyrus yells at the boy. He then leaves Matt alone in the hall way. The boss can hear Cyrus stomping his feet on the concreate as he storms away from Matt. Matt takes a deep sigh before rubbing his cheek. The boss took this moment to approach Matt but when she did the fire alarm in the school rang. This caused her to run into the nearby girl's bathroom, this also made her invisible to Matt. The young teenage stares at the hallway for a couple of seconds before grabbing his book bag, which was right next to him the whole time, and headed out of the building. The boss cell then ring, she answers it in panic:

"WHAT!?" The boss shouts to the person on the line, which happened to be Kinzie.

"Did you find Matt yet?" Kinzie asked.

"Yes! Did you know he had a sister!?"

"One second." Kinzie then puts the phone down, the boss could hear her typing on her keyboard. After a couple of seconds Kinzie picks up the phone and said: "Her name is Jessica Parish, originally died by being crushed by a car cause by…the Saints…really boss?" Kinzie says. The boss begins to rub her temple as she thinks why Jessica was here.

"What's her story? Why is she here and why is she Matt sister?" the boss asked, ignoring Kinzie somewhat mean question.

"From her bio here it says that they are HALF siblings, they the same father but different mother." Kinzie starts reading. The boss then remembers the first time Matt told her about his mother.

(3 years ago)

It was 2am in the morning and the boss was up to her in paper work, trying to pass a new law in the country was more work than she imagine. While doing this she got a strange visitor walk into her office, it was Matt Miller, who happened to have went out for some coffee and donuts. The boss looks at him as if he had lost his mind but Matt smiled at her.

"Hungry?" he says as he holds up the box of Dungan donuts in his hand.

"Sure!" the boss accepts. After a couple of minutes of eating the two were telling stories as if they were good friends.

"And since that day I have never played with bomb unless decorated with some style!" The boss says as she ends her story. Matt chuckles at the last thing she said.

"Now that should be made into a movie." Matt says. The boss smiles at him. She then looks at him and asks:

"Matt, can I ask you a question?" she asked. Matt shakes his head yes. "What happened to your family? I mean you were 14 years old when you joined the syndicate. That's what Viola told me." (**I'm saying 14 because I feel that the syndicate existed for a very long time. And Matt is one of the leaders so I'm saying 14**). Matt gives her a sad smile at her before explaining:

"Well…where do I start…" Matt started to think before answering. "_My parents had me when they were still in secondary school_ (**11th**) _so what my mother did was she raised me while my dad went to school and from what I heard everything was good, in fact my mom didn't even need to work, my grandfather on my father side was paying the bills for the house so we didn't worry much. Till he graduated college…then that is when shit really hit the fan for me and my mother."_ Matt looks down to his hands, which were holding a donut, then back up to the boss and continued his story. _"My dad was cheating on my mom with another woman. I remember the day he went up to my mother and said…I think its for the best that I leave. I love this woman…my family thinks she is the best choice for me and my career. I am sorry, take care….and then he left...and with it my mother sanity."_ Matt drops the donut then turns his head to look out of the kitchen window, he then looks back to the boss and continues_: "After that my mother had to work because like my dad my grandfather want nothing too did with us. When I was 12 I started to get a job fixing computer, making websites, helping people learn how to use their phone, anything to do with technology! That's how I met Phillip!"_ Matt had a smile on his face for a second but I went back to a sad one the next. _"I showed Philip my skills, he was impressed then he took me as his protégé for gang related business. When I was 14 I was already with the big dogs! I was making thousands…then one day I came home and I found my mother on the ground…lifeless."_ Matt face then goes emotionless. _"When they were checking her body it turned out that she had a brain tumor that was the size walnut…and it was slowly killing her…and the reason she didn't do anything about it was because she could not afford surgery to get it removed."_ At this moment a tear fell down Matt left eye then down to the table. He wipes it quickly off then continues with his story. **"After that, Philip wanted me to go with him to New York for some business work and I went with him and ever since then I was part of the syndicate…now I am a saint!"** Matt stands up from his chair and smiles. "I need to go, thanks for the stories. Hope we could do this again sometime!" And just like that Matt ran out of the room. The boss was silent, after hearing that story there was no smart thing to say.

(Present)

The boss was too much into her story to notice the new Matt staring at her through the doorway of the bathroom. When the boss saw him she jumped a little, this also made the boy jump back. He then walks away from her quickly without looking back. The boss face palms herself a little as she follows Matt. Matt keeps walking through the quite hallway without stopping until he turns his body around and looks at the boss, who happened to be a couple of feet away.

"What do you want!?" Matt asked the woman. The boss shudder at his questions, unlike other Matt, this Matt seem to have some balls. Poor kid doesn't know what is coming to him. The boss mind was racing with ideas on what to do in this situation. The most common one was to knock the shit out of him and drag him to the ship.

"If you have nothing to say then I suggest you stop stalking me!" Matt tells her. "Or else I will sick my grandfather on you!" And just like that, Matt world went blank, apparently new Matt needed to learn a lesson and that lesson was always be on your guard, be it I front of you or in back of you. The boss then throws Matt over her shoulder and rushes out the school as quickly as possible, without getting seen.

(Ship)

"What the hell?" Kinzie says as she watches the boss throw Matt body on his virtual pod (**That is what I am calling the things they use to go into the virtual, if you know the name of it please tell me**).

"He insulted me Kinzie, He needed to be taught a lesson." The boss replies as she straps Matt in. "So what do we do now?"

"Memory regainer!" Kinzie tells the boss. The boss stares at her with her usual **WHAT THE FUCK** look. Kinzie rolls her eyes then explains. "Whenever of us goes into the system it would sometime go back to its old codes and try to recreate our fears. When this started to happen Matt and I created the Memory Regainer. We took copies of all your memories then stored it in a file, so when you came back and was missing something from your memories the regainer would put a copy in your brain so that you did not worry of any lost."

"I see…" The boss says as she watches Kinzie hook Matt mind up to the system.

"Give me a few minutes and we will have old goth Matt back." Kinzie says. As she type Matt started to wake up. The minute his eyes opened to the unknown area and screamed in fear. This startled the drone floating in the air.

"I think he's awake!" Kinzie says.

"No shit?" the boss answers. Matt was terrified:

"Oh dear god please don't kill me!" Matt says. "I'll give you anything you want! I have money!" Matt whimpers. Kinzie slowly presses the memory button, this electrifies the poor scared child and scares the boss. Matt eyes were about to pop out of his head till Kinzie turned off the memory regainer. When she did, Matt body went lump and didn't move for a while. The boss stares at him with widen eyes.

"Oh dear god he is dead…" The boss says before getting the living shit scared out of her when Matt popped up with his eyes widen.

"**HOLY BLOODY HELL THAT WAS LIKE COCAN FOR THE BRAIN!"** Matt says in pain. Both Kinzie and the boss sigh in relief that it worked.

**Kikkie: going to end it here, really tired. Im glad to see im getting review :3 thank you all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter plz R&amp;R!**


	3. Johnny Gat

Kikkie: part 3

"So what have I missed?" Matt asked his fellow nerd pal Kinzie. Apparently the memory machine not only gives back memories but it also gives back skills and traits, in other words we got old British Matt Miller back! The bad part about this was that they used to much electric for the machine, this made CID go off and also destroy Kinzie laptop, which had the tracker. So not only are the saints lost in this new timeline they are also unaware of their friends locations or backgrounds…perfect.

"Nothing much, just Mr. X is seeking revenge on the saints, nothing too big." Kinzie says not giving a shit. Matt on the other hand knew what was going on.

"Mr. X…wait…isn't that Asha virtual nightmare called?" Matt asked. "That bitch shot me in the head!"

"It wasn't the real you Matt." The boss reassures him.

"Still!" Matt says. "Never mind that! We need to find Asha!"

"Why?" Kinzie asked.

"Because Mr. X was her nightmare!"

"And?" The boss asked.

"Which means she might want her head on a silver plate because Asha is the one who is responsible for destroying her." Matt explains. "You do realize when we took the others out of their virtual world we also deleted their **OWN** virtual world. Which means when Asha left she killed everything in that small little reality nightmare of hers."

"Everything?" The boss says.

"I still can't explain how Mr. X is able to change our timeline. But all I know is, Mr. X is plaining something…I don't know what though." Matt says as he begins to think. "All I know is we need to find **Johnny**!"

"JOHNNY!?" Both the boss and Kinzie asked in question.

"Yes, Johnny Gat! The badest Saint that ever lived….if the saints exist that is…" Matt says.

"Why?" The boss asked. Matt took a big sigh then looked at the boss with sad eyes.

"Please don't punch me when I say this…" Matt says. "Johnny Gat is a bank accountant." Matt says, he then closes his eyes shut waiting for a punch to the face but instead he heard laughter.

"JOHNNY WORKS IN A BANK!" The boss was losing it. The thought of her best friend working as a banker was making her laugh her as off. The two nerds waited for her to stop, when she did Matt continued.

"Johnny works at the highest ranking bank for rich people in the city. This bank also has Stag CPI on every person living in the city."

"CPI?" the boss asked.

"Citizens personal Info." Kinzie says. The boss started to catch on to the plan.

"Ah! We get info on our friends then we steal money from the bank then we recreate the Saints! Great plan Matt!" the boss says as she walks away.

"But that wasn't…." Matt decides to stay quite.

"Just go with it." Kinzie says.

"She does know…doesn't she?" Matt asked the red head. Kinzie shakes her head no. "Then when the time comes we will tell her but until then we wait." Matt tells Kinzie, he then leaves the room.

(Real Steel Port)

Matt and the boss were walking around the city, Matt was showing the boss around. From what she saw everything was white, like STAG white. After getting a tour of the new Steel Port the boss and Matt went to Matt new house. Once there the boss started to ask another mile of questions.

"Are there any gangs in steel port?" The boss asked as she watches the young boy prepare hot dogs for himself and the boss.

"No, my grandfather ran them out with that stupid death machine." Matt says. "Any gangs that may be left are ether in jail or dead." Matt looks down at his watch then back to the boss. "If you want you can stay the night, my so called Parents in this time line are out of state and my lovely sister is out with her friends." Matt rolled his eyes as he gives the boss her hot dog. "Personally in my opinion this is child abuse!"

"And their not worried about you in the house alone?" The boss asked.

"They think my sister here, also I am the grandson of the man that nearly blew up Steel Port…no one will fuck with me." Matt giggles at the thought but then it stops when he hears the front door unlock. Matt's eyes widen in fear when he hears the scariest thing in his life….his Parents:

"MATT WERE HOME!"

The boss jumps off from her seat then runs up stairs, Matt ran to where his parents were.

"Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing home so earlier!?" Matt asked the two adults. Matt mother (or step mother ) stares at him as if he had just pulled a knife on her.

"Why are you speaking in a British accent?" his mother asked. Matt though up an easy plan:

"I am playing Romeo in the school play of Romeo and Juliet. I am playing Romeo." Matt says. His mother shrugged her shoulders the walked away from him. His father did the same. Matt then walked up the stairs and straight to his bed room where the boss was hiding behind his door to his room. Matt closes the door then locks it. The boss then says:

"I thought they were gone for the week or something!?"

"I thought so too!" Matt say. "Don't worry you can sneak out of my wind-" Before Matt could finish his sentence he was cut off by his Father shouting:

"Matt the alarm system is on! Its bed time!" Matt Father said. The boss face palms as she realizes she could not get out.

"Sorry…" Matt says.

"I'm crashing here then." The boss says as she walks over to Matt bed then lays on it.

"I'll sleep on the floor then." Matt says but the Boss retorted.

"No, you can sleep with me. It's your bed after all." The boss says. Matt smiles at her.

"Tomorrow we go get Johnny, I have a special tool for him that I just made!" and with that Matt turns off the light and hops into bed with the boss.

(Morning)

"Have a good day at school sweaty, and listen to your Gymnastic couch!" His mother tells him before leaving the house with Matt father. Matt watches the two get into their car then drive away, much too Matt.

"Okay! There gone!" Matt shouted. "The minute that happen he could hear the upstairs shower go off. He knew already that the boss was going to take a shower. While she did this he grabbed his house phone and made a call to the school, the school's attends lady answered:

"Hello, Steel Port High, what can I do for you?" She asked. Matt pinched the bridge of his noise then spoke in a deep but scratchy voice:

"Hello, my name is David Miller I am the father of Matt Miller."

"Oh Mr. Miller, how are you today?"

"I am fine, I am calling the school to ensure them that Matt will be missing a week of school. I ask that you don't call the house because we already know that he is here and we do not want to get constant phone calls."

"May I ask why he is staying home?"

"My son has just got the chicken pocks! At the age of 16 too!" Matt lied on the phone. He could hear the woman on the other line writing down his excuse to miss school.

"I will notify his teachers. Have a good day!"

"You too!" Matt then hanged up the phone. "Idiot!" Matt mumbles before getting ready for the day.

(Streets of steel port)

"Explain the fuck to me again why I am wearing your mother work suite!?" The boss asked. She was wearing a black Sea sonless Jacket, under it a white spaghetti top and a Sea sonless Boot cut Black Pants and black wedges that were too small for her feet.

"You need to look professional in order to get close to Johnny in this time line." Matt says. He was wearing a black suit jacket with a navy blue button up shirt underneath that had a black bow tie and pitch black jeans. Unlike yesterday, Matt was wearing glasses. When they got to the bank the boss had a flash back moment. It was the same bank she had robbed the first day she came to steel port! But it looked different. Now it wasn't all red it was….oh god…PINK! The boss nearly fainted at the bright colors that surround her but she kept her cool and kept walking behind Matt. The two made their way to a desk office ad was greeted by some they knew too well. This person spoke:

"Hello my name is Viola Dwynter, how may I help you?" Viola asked. The two saints stared in shock, especially Matt!

"Ummm…We are looking for my family banker…Johnny Gat!" Matt stuttered but was able to make a whole sentence through his nervous voice. Viola moves her body to the side of her large desk then leans over to the edge of the table and grabs the neon pink phone. She dials numbers then calls:

"Hello Mrs. Gat, You have some customers here to see you!" Viola spoke. She stayed on the phone for a while then hung up. She looks at the two then says: "Johnny is on the second floor at the far left side, he will see you now."

"Thank you!" Matt says. Viola buzzes them but before the boss leaves she asked the woman:

"Do you have a twin sister?" The boss asked. Viola looks up to the boss with a questionable face.

"Yes! How did know that I had a sister?" Viola asked the boss. Before she could answer Matt grabs her hand then yanks her into the other room, leaving Viola confused and wondering….

"**How did she know about Kikki?"**

(Offices)

The boss followed Matt through the many closes spaces that were hard working bankers, unlike out front the where it was light pink the back was dark grey and everyone looked like they want to keel over and die. Hopefully Johnny wasn't like this in the time line, but as always the boss was wrong. When Matt finally got to Johnny office the boss nearly fainted at the sight of him. The great Johnny Gat was now a 34 year old grey suite wearing banker with no sunglasses what so ever. He looked tired but shockingly his body was still in the same shape like the other time line Johnny, Unlike Matt who appeared a little muscle and a little taller than his other timeline self. Johnny looks at them then says:

"Hello Mr. Miller….wait…why are you here?" Johnny asked curious why it was the young Mr. Miller and not the old one. "And why aren't you in school?"

"Long story." Matt says. Johnny scratches his head.

"Matt it's against the steel port laws to be out of school during hours without a written pass by both your parents and your school administration, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents." Johnny tells the boy. Matt was about to protest Johnny but the boss had an idea of her own. She pulls out her pistol then points it at Johnny, Matt closes his office door then locks it. Johnny on the other starts to panic.

"Look if you want money I can't give it to you!" Johnny says.

"We don't need Money!" Matt says as he approaches Johnny. The young boy then pulls out a purple pen with gold rings at the point end of the pen out of his left pants pocket. "Johnny stand up!" Matt ordered. Johnny ignored the child until the boss clicked her gun, the noise made Johnny move out of his seat and walk towards where Matt is.

"This may hurt Johnny!" Matt tells him before stabbing the pen into Johnny ribs cage (didn't go through the skin though). He then presses the end of the button, this sends shock waves of electric into Johnny. When it was over Johnny fell to the ground.

"Mini memorizer! I thought bringing all of our friends to the ship to get their memories back would waste time, so I invented this!" Matt says feeling proud about himself.

"You made it in the form of a pen?" The boss asked. Matt makes a grunt noise as he puts the pen away.

"What would you suggest I make it out of then?"

"A gun."

"You and guns…." Matt and the boss talk away not noticing Johnny waking up from his shock attack. The two didn't realize he was awake until he round house kicked Matt to the ground. The boss stared at Matt for a second not bothering to help him. Instead she looks at Johnny then asked:

"Are you okay Johnny?" The boss asked.

"My fucking head hurts…where the fuck am I?" Johnny asked, we had our old Johnny back!

(Matt house)

"So let me get this straight…"Johnny asked. After waking up the two went straight back to Matt house without delay. When they got inside Matt made Johnny hot dogs and gave him some chips then started to explain what had happened. Johnny was not too happy from what he heard of himself in this time line.

"I became a fucking banker in Philip doggy shit of a bank and is a 35 year old virgin!?" Johnny asked.

"From what your CPI says, yes!" Matt says. Johnny quickly looks down his pants and see's if Johnny Jr was there, lucky it was, all 8 inches of it.

"Oh thank god!" Johnny sighed.

"It's not as bad as being a male gymnastic!" Matt tell Johnny. "I mean it's a good sport for both genders and all but it does not suit me! Flying around in the air is something meant for badass, me, I don't like doing stuff like that." Matt tells Johnny. "Now that you two are here I think its time we go back to the shio and discuss Kinzie and My plans."

"On what?" Johnny asked.

"On how to bring the Saints back to steel port and also discuss about Mr. X." Matt tells them and just in the nick of time the front door opens and Jessica walks in. the two adult ran out the room and hit in the living room, leaving Matt to deal with Jessica. Jessica walks into the kitchen, she looks at Matt then says:

"Guess who's in trouble!" Jessica mockingly says.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"You miss an important game against Steel Port University." Jessica started to giggle. "The game Mom and Dad goes to and you're not even there for them to see you!" Jessica giggled. "Also Eunice called, she'll be eating dinner here tonight." Before Matt could retort his parents and grandfather came barging through the front door and into the kitchen, his mother was carry brown bags filled with food and his father just looked pissed. Next to him was Cyrus, trying to talk to him and all this was happening the boss and Johnny were slowly creeping towards the door. Luckily for them Matt was in a heap of trouble enough to make all the attention in the kitchen look at him. Cyrus looks at Matt then says:

"Matthew A. Miller where the hell were today!?" Cyrus asked the boy. Matt did not respond, instead he looks down to the kitchen counter.

"I can't believe you missed one of the biggest games of your sports career!? There was a sponsor there and everything!" He father says but Matt still does not say anything. His father rolls his before continuing to talk. "Eunice and her family are going to be here in three hours, take a shower and get ready, we'll talk about this later." Matt father tells him. Matt nods his head then heads up to his room.

**Kikkie: Part three is done! AND WE GOT JOHNNY BACK! Thank you for reading plz review and tell me what you think and no bad comments and I do not own SR3! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Bloody hell!" Matt shouted through his cell phone and straight to the boss. The listens to the boy complain about his night with his girlfriend in this timeline.

"What was wrong about her again?" The boss asked again.

"Everything!" Matt shouted.

(2 hours earlier)

Matt was sitting down at the dining table next to his father on his right side at the end of the table where his father sited. On the other side was Eunice, Matt girlfriend in this time line and sadly to sad she was not pretty, in fact for some reason she smelled like fish, she had black frizzy hair that she just let out of control, her skin was very dry and dusty and the worst part was that she had metal braces that covered her whole teeth. Matt felt a little disgusted being next to her. His family was on the other hand was smiling and welcoming her. The two families were eating some vegetables and steak. They started talking about plans:

"So I hear your daughter Jessica is studying to be a fashion designer, how is it going?" Eunice mother asked Matt father and Jessica.

"It's going swell, I'm already top of my class!" Jessica said.

"Were so proud of our Jessica!" Matt mother says. Eunice mother then looks at Matt, her smile turns into a frown then asked:

"How are your studies going Matt?" she asked. Matt good feel the stares of everyone in the rom looking at him.

"They are fine." Matt says.

"Well I hope so, I don't want you and Eunice to live in a dump of a house after graduation." Eunice mother said, this confused Matt.

"After graduation?" Matt asked. "What will we be living in the same dorm room in college or something?" Matt asked, Cyrus looked at his grandson with a worried face on:

"Matt, you and Eunice are getting **MARRIED **after you graduate high school." Matt mother tells him.

"WHAT!?" Matt shouted. "I'M GETTING MARRIED AFTER HIGH SCHOOL!? ARE KIDDING ME!?" Matt shouts to everyone at the table, his father shouted back:

"Watch your voice around our guest!" Matt father shouted.

"Oh you mean my future spouse that are going to drive me to suicide!" Matt retorts. "I mean really, what parents let their daughter walk out the house smelling like fish!? You know she has been fucking and I am telling you now it has not been me!" Matt says. Eunice starts to cry then leaves the room. Matt Father then shouts at Matt to go to his room and that is what he did.

(Present)

"So you are getting married?" The boss asked.

"Sadly yes but that is not why I am calling you." Matt tells her.

"So what are you calling for?"

"My grandfather was talking about a truck transporting some Illegal item across the city and into the slum church."

"Slum church?"

"That is a mission for Johnny, for you I want you to hijack that truck and get the stuff."

"Amy thing else oh great and power British man!" The boss asked. On the other line she could hear Matt do an evil little chuckle.

"I would like to call you by your name." Matt says. The boss feels her cheeks redden when he said that. "I recently remembered it…**Amy**."

"It seems this timeline has really given you some balls, it's a shame I might have to cut them off soon." The boss (Or Amy) threatened the young man.

"I guess, I'll see you later for tonight's job." And with that Matt hung up the phone, leaving a pissed off Amy on the other line. Johnny calls her over to where he was. Amy walks to him.

"What is it Johnny?" Amy asked.

"Is it just me, or does earth look like a different shade of color?" Johnny asked. Amy looks out the window and see's it too, Earth was a small ball of blue light. Amy scratches her head.

"The fuck is going on with planet Earth?"

"Maybe it misses us." Johnny says.

"Or maybe its rewriting time so fast that it has to start from the very beginning of time in order to do it!" Kinzie tells the two. "Now sit down and shut up as I explain the Matt and mine plan!" Kinzie tells the two violent killers. The two sit down on nearby seats, she then starts explaining:

"First step in our plan is that you two steal the MS Diamond ruby!" Kinzie says. Amy retorded.

"You want me to steal a Ruby?" Amy asked.

"A diamond ruby!" Johnny asked. "Those don't exist."

"Not in our timeline, now shut up and let me finish!" Kinzie ordered. Amy and Johnny shut their mouths and let her speak.

(Matt)

It was 12am at Matt house and he was slowly opening the window to his bed room. When it was opened he climbed out of his room then gently but silently climb down on the house railing. The minute he landed on the grass, the front yard alarm lights when on. Matt panics then ran off the yard and into the streets like there was no tomorrow, sadly if he was paying attention he could have seen Amy and Johnny waiting for him across the street. Instead they watched and laughed:

"He looks like the gay version of the silver surfer!" Amy laughed.

"Who wears a silver body suite to jewel robbery?" Johnny asked as he backs the car out so that he could pick up Matt.

(bank)

"Here we are!" Matt shouted. "The national bank of Steel Port...wait….why are we at the bank?" Matt asked. Johnny scratches his head then says:

"Well I thought stealing a diamond was a little ridiculous." Johnny tells the boy.

"So we go to the bank….WHERE YOU WORK!?" Matt shouts.

"Better then stealing a fucking diamond!"

"A RUBY DIAMOND!"

"TOO HARD TO STEAL!"

"A JEWEL!?"

"TOO MUCH SHIT TO DO!"

"JOHNNY YOU HAVE ONE THING TO DO!"

"ENOUGH!" Amy shouts at both of them. "Look, Johnny just wants to cause some chaos in the place that nearly destroying him mentally, so let him have his fun and we will steal the diamond."

"But we need Johnny to destroy stuff." Matt says, Amy then looks at him for a few seconds before he got the hunt.

"Good point!" Matt says. "Johnny we will pick you up when we get the diamond, also while you in there please get the CPI's of everyone in the city."

"K!" Johnny says before hoping out the car then heads to the back of the bank. Matt climbs into the driver's seat then starts driving.

(4 days later)

Matt was sitting on the couch in his living room eating popcorn with his step mother and sister. The three were watching the news with Jane Valderama. The news was almost over until Jana touched her ear then gasped.

"Breaking news!" Jana shouts. "The diamond Ruby from the national museum of Steel Port history have been stolen! I repeat it has been stolen!" Jana shouts, she pinches her ear again then gasped again. "More breaking news! 10 million dollars has been stolen from the national Steel Port bank account, along with 45 thousands records of CPI in steelport!" Jana shouts. "Oh my god and this all happened two days again!?" Jana asked her people that were behind the camera. "And we are getting this NOW!?" Jana was both shocked and surprised to hear about this, and so was Matt.

"It takes four days to report national stolen articfacts?" Matt mother asks her children.

"Don't say that around grandpa…."Matt mumbled.

"What did you say Matt?" his step mother asked.

"Nothing" He replied.

"Matt said not to say it to grandpa." Jessie tells her mother, Matt stomps on her foot.

"Matt!" his step mother shouts. "Go to your room!" she order him. Matt does as told and heads for his room. When the two heard his door slam they began talking.

"Is it just me or is matt acting a little strange? Stepmother asked.

"What was the first hint, that he's acting more like a faggot or just stupider?" Jessica asked.

"I'm worried…"

(Matt)

"Took you long enough!" Matt shouted out his bedroom window to the two saints in his back yard. Matt was in his room packing his belongings into a giant suitcase, tonight was the night he was leaving home and running off to join the saints! He looks around his room to see if he had forgotten anything.

"Shoes, Clothing, laptop, flash drive…why does it feel like I'm missing something." He says to himself.

"Yea, your ass down here!" Amy shouted from outside of the boy window. "Hurry up, Shaundi and Pierce are waiting in the car!"

"They're here too!?" Matt thought. He grabs his suitcase the swings it out the window, making it land next to Amy.

"What the fuck!?" Amy shouted. Matt ran to the window.

"Sorry!" Matt says. He looks out the window to were the boss was and where his suitcase was. He was about to jump out the window to join them but then he heard his father open the front door. Matt stops what he is doing. He looks down to his boss again then shouts:

"Give me 5 more minutes! I promise I will be right down after those minutes!" Matt shouts to her before withdraws himself from the window then runs down stairs to see his father, who had just come home after a long trip to Utah for some secret service work. Matt greeted him with a hug. The old man was shocked at the young boy actions but he hugged him back. Matt eye wonder to the grandfather clock, he only had 4 minutes to say what he needed to say.

"Dad…" Matt started. "I'm sorry for these last couple of weeks. I have been a bad person and I have been acting very childish and I'm really sorry if I had caused you any pain."

"Matt…" Hid dad spoke. "Is there something wrong that you have done?" He asked his son. Matt sighed then looked at the clock again, he only had 2 minutes.

"No, It's just I have been thing…maybe if I left-HUNOY BUN!" Matt was cut off by his step-mother running into the room with his sister. Matt then looks at the clock, he had one minute. His step-mother then looks at Matt and says:

"I thought I told you to go to your room!" His step mother orders him. Matt nods his head.

"Night dad, well talk in the morning." Matt tells his father before heading up the stairs then straight to his bedroom. He locks the door then quickly but quietly climbs out his window then jumps out then falls right on top of the of the bosses Homie. The homie was fine. The boss just grapes Matt suitcase the heads for the car. Matt follows behind her shouting:

"Sorry!"


	5. ASHA

Kikkie: part

(2 weeks later)

In less than 2 weeks the Saints have not only risen to fame and fortune with the help of Matta and Kinzie Youtube account and also thanks to the millions of dollars they had stolen. A crime that is still taking STAG days to figure out what to do. The first thing the boss did when she got her million was buy a tank then raided the army for guns and weapons of massive destruction. Afterwards she use the CPI to find her friends Shaundi and Pierce. Thanks to Kinzie pen she was able to give them back their old memories. Now the saints were looking for their finally member of the group, Asha! The problem was Matt couldn't find her.

"Where are you Asha…" Matt asked himself as he went through the CPI files but there were no luck. He had spent days on his laptop looking for her and it was starting to worry the boss. The boss (or Amy) had been watching over Matt obsession in finding Asha to the point where she too was looking for Asha secretly.

"Matt…I know you like Asha but if we can't find her, are you strong enough to let her go?" She thought. Behind her was Johnny, he was watching over the two but was feeling bad about something that he needed to tell the two but he was keeping it to himself.

"YES!" The two saints were shot back into reality when Matt screamed in the penthouse:

"I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!" Matt shouted. His voice echo through the penthouse, making the saints come to his side. Matt was smiling ear to ear as he explained how he found her.

"Asha got married in this time line so her last name had been changed from **Asha Odekar** to **Asha Acharya Majumdar Mammen Odekar**! Plus she isn't a birth right citizen so she would not be in the American files, she be in the immigrant ones!" Matt explained. "I even found her address…AND SHE ONLY AN HOUR AWAY! We need to go!" Matt gladly puts his laptop down then heads to his room to get his stuff, including his pen. Johnny was biting his bottom lips because there was something eating him inside that he did not want to tell. Matt walks down the stairs with a smile on his face but Johnny had to stop it.

"Matt!" Johnny shouts, stopping the young man in his tracks.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Matt asked. Johnny takes a deep sigh then continues:

"The night before you and the boss changed me back…" Johnny mind trails back to that night. "I saw Asha…"

"What!?" Matt asked.

"I saw or morally I found Asha and I took her to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Shaundi asked. "Why did you take her there?"

"Because…well she looked like she was going to die but that not what in trying to get at."

"Get at!?" Matt asked. "I have been searching for her for days and you knew where she was!"

"Matt I aint done!" Johnny silenced the boy. "When I asked her who did this to her she said it was Goth looking boy with dark blue hair with blue lips and had a British accent. Sound familiar?"

"No not really!" And with that said Matt left the penthouse without another word. The boss followed Matt with Johnny behind her. The three drove straight to the hospital Asha was staying. Since Johnny had saved her life his name was put on her visitors list. She was on the fifth floor in the last room at the end of the hall way. Johnny led the two to her room. Before Matt could barge in and hug Asha Johnny had stopped him.

"Let me go in first, she does-NONE SENSE!" Matt cut him off and then barge into her room like a happy child glad to see its mommy. Although Asha wasn't too happy to see him. In only second the hallways were filled with screams of horror. Both the boss and Johnny ran into the room to find the injured Asha throwing things at Matt while we had the cowering nerd on the floor trying his best to block the stuff she was throwing at him. The boss quickly grabs the pen out of Matt pocket then attacks Asha by punching her to the ground then shocking her memories back into her. This caused her to faint and for Johnny to say:

"Fucking told you."

(37 minutes later)

Asha was taking deep breathes to calm herself down from what just happened while Matt was staying far away from Asha. Johnny was rubbing Asha back to help her adjust while the boss was cleaning the room of all the stuff Asha had just thrown.

"Well, that was a crazy welcome." The boss says. She then picks up a book title **50 shades of grey. **

"I don't know what had happen, I was just overwhelmed with fear." Asha says. "I'm so sorry Matt! Don't know what came over me." She says, Matt looks at her and smiles.

"All is forgiven I guess." He tells her. "But who did this to you!?" he asked. Asha was almost bruised from head to toe. She had cut marks on her face that were covered by small white squares, her left hand was wrapped in a cast and so was her right leg.

"You did this to me!" Asha shouted out but then realized. "Or someone that looked like you…" Asha began to think. "I don't know anymore…but enough of that! I want to leave this place! It's so depressing and I need to loss at least 7 pounds to fit into my suit back on the ship!" And with that Asha jumps out of her bed with a smile on her face but confused look on everyone else's.

(Penthouse)

"A penthouse!?" Asha says as she enters the building, wearing only a medical dress. Apparently Asha wasn't supposed to leave without doctors' orders but that is the life of a criminal! Asha sat herself on the couch in the lobby while the boss and Johnny looked though the bosses closest for Asha to wear. While they were doing that Asha and Matt were chatting.

"So I attacked?" Matt asked her.

"Yes and no." She answered.

"What do you mean by no and yes?" Matt asked.

"Well this man looks exactly like you when you are in your 20s but being in a different timeline that takes place almost 6 years I hardly doubt it was him. But he look almost identical to you!"

"Did you get a name?"

"No, he rarely talked but he did mention a name, Suzette."

"Suzette?" Matt says to himself. The boss then comes down to the stairs and straight to Asha with clothes in her hands. Asha takes them then leaves to get change. The boss looks down to Matt and asked:

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Once Asha done I need to tell everyone something important. I'm going to call Kinzie." Matt tells her before getting out up from his seat then walk to another room. The boss sighs.

(The meeting)

After a hour of convincing Kinzie to leave the ship the red head finally gave in and came to the penthouse, she made Cid be guard of the door. All while Shaundi and Pierce were looking at the CPI for any potential future members for the saints. Asha was in the corner fist fighting with Johnny, who was not winging this small fist fight they were having. Asha was wearing tight navy blue jeans with a grey spaghetti top the showed off her cleavage quite welly. When the boss walked into the room the meeting began. Everyone took a seat on the couch and chairs expect for Kinzie and Matt, who were about to explain things.

"Okay!" Matt started. "So you all know the basic details, Mrs. X broke free and screwed up our timeline making us normal people of this new society." Matt said, making everyone remember how they came to be.

"But what you don't is that things are a lot worse than we expected." Kinzie tells them. "Turns out that Mrs. X might have taken something out of our memory storage."

"What does that mean?" Shaundi asked.

"It means that everything we recorded or created in the virtual world Mrs. X has brought into this world…including things from our nightmare." Kinzie explained.

"What worse is that there numerous of things she could have taken from us so we don't know exactly what Mrs. X took without checking the files." Matt says. Johnny opens his mouth to speak but stops when he sees a red dot straight on Asha head. Without hesitation he grabs her then jerks her body down. Asha was about to protest until the spot above her was getting shot at by multiple bullets. Everyone in the room takes cover expect for Johnny and the boss who both grabs their guns and start shooting the person in sight. The person drops their gun then runs off the skyscraper. The boss watches the unknown figure parachute down to the ground. The boss (being who she is) leaps down to the ground the parachutes when she near the ground. She rolls a bit then sprints to find the unknown figure. Weirdly enough the figure did not run, he waited for her.

"BOSS!" The boss stopped in her tracks when she heard Shaundi call for her but the boss does not stop till she catches up to the guy. Once she got view of him three military air force planes came out of nowhere to stop her in her tracks, they also blocked the other saints from reaching her. That's when the figure that attacked Asha then reveals himself, the boss couldn't believe her eyes.

"Matt?" she says. The man in front of her looked exactly like Matt when he was 20 (Being this timeline that takes place 5 to 6 years before the boss became president the **REAL Matt is 16 here** instead of 20). He was even dressed up in his fancy clothes for when he was working at the white house. The young man before her smirks, he opens his mouth to say:

"I prefer Matthew darling. Don't want to get you confused with the other one." Matthew says.

"What the hell are you!?" The boss shouts.

"No need to shout love, I can hear you loud and clear." Matthew tells hers as he walks up to her but stops when she points her pistol at him. The young man goes into his pocket and pulls out a blue envelope with the boss name written on it.

"Here!" He says as he puts the envelope on the ground, trying his best not to provoke the boss from shooting him. "I'm only here to carry out a message, that's all!"

"Yea, tell that to the bruise Asha that in my penthouse." The boss tells him.

"It's all fun and games love. Trust me I would never hurt Asha. I promise." Matthew tells her but the boss does not put her gun down.

"BOSS!" Shaundi shouts. The boss looks behind her but could not see her lieutenant because of the air ships in the ways. She couldn't see her friend but she could hear them screaming in pain.

"Come with me." Matthew voice tells her. The boss looks back at him with a confused face but when she looked back he was gone and the envelope was still on the ground. Quickly the boss grabs the note of the ground then rushes to aid her friends.

Kikkie: its short but its something! R&amp;R!


End file.
